


Fireworks

by brokenfandoms



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenfandoms/pseuds/brokenfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little oneshot about Ginny and Luna watching fireworks together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be about the 4th of July until I realized they don't live in America so I changed it to New Year's. Also this is really short and horrible and took about two days longer than it should've to write because I have zero attention span.

“Let's go watch the fireworks!” Ginny said, opening the door to Luna's room. She faltered when she saw her girlfriend staring out the window with her hands pressed over her ears. 

With Luna, Ginny could never tell if something was actually wrong or if she was just blocking out wrackspurts or something. But it was always best to make sure. So Ginny went over to Luna and sat down next to her. “What's up?” 

Luna looked at her, taking her hands away from her ears, “It's the fireworks. They're so pretty but the noise...I don't like it.” 

Another firework went off and Luna flinched, her hands visibly shaking, but her voice and expression still didn't lose its usual dreamy quality. Luna was stronger than most people gave her credit for, Ginny thought. 

“I understand,” Ginny said. Both of them had been through a war, after all, so it wasn't unreasonable for Luna to be averse to loud noises. 

“Wait here,” Ginny added, “I have an idea.” 

Luna nodded, covering her ears again and turning back to the window as Ginny stood up to leave. 

A few minutes later Ginny came back with a pair of earmuffs in her hand. “Here you go. Now we can watch the fireworks without you having to worry about the noise.”

Luna took the earmuffs and put them on. She smiled, “Thank you. I can barely hear anything.” 

Ginny smiled too, “Let's go.” 

Hand in hand, the two of them walked to the park around the block where the town’s annual New Year's Eve firework show was taking place and found an empty spot on the grass. 

It felt peaceful and safe - sitting there with their arms around each other, watching the fireworks, and sipping hot apple cider that a vendor was passing out for free. 

As the last fireworks shot up and exploded into letters spelling out “HAPPY NEW YEAR,” Ginny pulled Luna into a kiss. And it was soft and sweet and lasted just until the lingering colorful sparks from the fireworks faded out of the sky.


End file.
